The Skin
A section of human skin showing a cross section of one hair is shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows the hair shaft 33 of a hair growing in a hair duct 31, from dermal papilla 32, a nerve ending 34, a sweat gland 35 a sebaceous gland 38, arteries 36 and veins 37.
Three major concerns relating to human skin are (1) accumulation of excess layers of dead skin cells on middle age and elderly people which cause them to appear older, (2) skin conditions such as acne and seborrhea and (3) unwanted hair.